emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7506 (19th May 2016)
Plot Ashley takes delivery of the flat pack pirate ship. Laurel voices her worries about her sonogram scan to Carly, explaining she has already lost a baby to cot death. Carly offers her support, if Laurel every needs anyone to talk to. Rhona and Pierce discuss the previous night, although neither regret sleeping together, they agree to put it down to a moment of madness. Rhona agrees to go with Pierce to apologise to Vanessa. Jacob offers to attend another of David's chemo session, but David insists he should go to school. Sandy rips up the instructions to the pirate ship, as Arthur returns to Mulberry Cottage after skipping school to help. At Home Farm, Chrissie continues her search for her biological father. Andy suggests she leave it as Lawrence is her dad, but Chrissie insists she needs to find her real father. Vanessa reluctantly agrees to allow Rakesh to open a savings account for Johnny. Pierce and Rhona arrive, and Pierce insists he wants to put everything behind him and look to the future. Vanessa is suspicious to see Rhona put her hand on Pierce's arm. Priya suggests Rishi tell Jai about how little he has informed the Doshi's of Jai's past, although Jai is all for being open with his prospective wife. Jai wonders if having Eliza there could help, and phones Megan, unaware Rishi hasn't informed the Doshi's of Eliza's existence. Vanessa notices Rhona is no longer wearing her wedding ring but Rhona is adamant she knows what she is doing. Ashley, Sandy and Arthur struggle to build the ship without the instructions and Ashley agrees to allow Arthur to use a saw if Laurel doesn't know. Rhona catches Pierce leaving. They talk over the situation and Rhona admits she enjoys having Pierce around. Pierce confesses he no longer sees Rhona as a friend and he is beginning to fall for her. Rhona watches as Pierce drives away. Jai prepares for meeting his potential bride. Rhona calls Pierce and leaves a voicemail message stating she also has feelings for him. Arthur cuts his hand as he saws some of the planks of wood. Ashley is adamant he will needs to go to hospital to get stitches. Rakesh tells Priya that opening the account for Johnny could potentially lead to Johnny spending a tonight with them at some point, as he would like to get to know his grandson. Priya informs Jai that Rishi failed to disclose that he children to the Doshi's, as well as his cocaine habit and his previous marriages. Lawrence presents Chrissie with £100,000 and tells her to invest it. Pierce returns to Smithy Cottage and the pair kiss. Arthur vows to never go near a saw again. Ashley leaves Arthur in the waiting room as he goes to find someone to find out how long the wait is. Carly finds a half empty packet of antiseptic wipes and she, David and Leyla conclude that it was Jacob who took them as he has been cleaning Farrers Barn. A nurse asks disorientated Ashley if he knows where he is going, just as Laurel arrives, assuming he is there for their ultrasound scan. Meanwhile, Arthur wonders out to the car park and asks a stranger if he has seen his dad. Cast Regular cast *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff room *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital A&E waiting room, corridors and car park Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,200,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes